Cards and Ponies
by hopefulheart108
Summary: One day, Twilight found a pink filly with a detailed cutie mark. There's something about this little unicorn, but she'll find out soon when she discovers the filly's magic.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Luna's moon glowed in the sky as all of Ponyville peacefully sleeps, except for one. Princess Twilight Sparkle. In her library, she continues to read her many books. She may be a princess, but she'll forever love books. The alicorn let out a small yawn.

_I guess I should go to sleep by _Twilight thought.

Approaching her bed, she could see a pink figure through the window. No, it's not Pinkie Pie, one of her friends. This one was much smaller, like a filly. Twilight walk closer to the window and could see a brown mane on the little pony. She let out a small gasp once she saw the pony collapse. Twilight quickly went outside to the pony. She got a better look at the pony.

The pony seems a bit bigger than two of her friends' little sisters, possibly a teenager or pre-teen. A horn stick through her mane, meaning she's a unicorn. Her coat was pink, and her mane was short and brown. The filly's eyes were closed, so the alicorn couldn't see what's her eye color. What's the most interesting was the filly's cutie mark. On her flank was a detailed, golden circle with stars, a sun, and a moon. As if it was a magic circle. It could mean her talent is magic, possibly advance magic by the circle's many details to the sun to the symbols to the everything about it.

Twilight's horn glowed its usual pink color as the pony was engulfed by the same color. As Twilight use her magic to bring the pony to her library, the princess said quietly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Princess Celestia's sun shine in the skies of Equestria. In Golden Oak Library, a pink pony woke up from her slumber and realize she's on a lumpy bed.

"Good, you're awake." Twilight said once she notice the pony awake.

The pink pony stare at her with her green eyes. The princess nervously chuckles.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The alicorn said, trying to keep it from getting awkward. "You're in Ponyville. Your name is...?"

The pink pony seems to be thinking as if she doesn't know what her name is until she said, "It's Cherry Blossom."

"Well, Cherry Blossom, what are you doing here in Ponyville?" Twilight ask.

"I don't know." Cherry Blossom said.

Twilight look at her with worry. Cherry Blossom suddenly smiled and said, "Can we have pancakes?"

"Sure?" Twilight Sparkle said, confused by the unicorn's question but ignores the strangeness. "I'm sure Spike will make us some."

"I know a good recipe." Cherry Blossom said cheerfully, as she and the princess walk down stairs.

"Maybe we should try it." Twilight said with a smile.

_There's something about this little filly, but what is it?_ Twilight thought to herself.

Suddenly, she thought about the filly's advance-looking cutie mark and ask, "Do you know any magic?"

Cherry Blossom stopped in her tracks.

"I think so, but I want some pancakes first." The unicorn said.

As Cherry Blossom happily walk into the kitchen, Twilight continues to think about who that pony might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Cherry Blossom was in awe as she, Twilight, and Spike walk around Ponyville after breakfast. Spike rode on the princess's winged back. With a wonder on his mind, Spike ask the princess in a quiet voice, "Where did you found her?"

"I told you. I found Cherry Blossom last night." Twilight said. "She seems have lost a bit of her memory. Maybe I should ask her some questions."

As Cherry Blossom stare at a pink butterfly, Twilight ask, "So, do you remember any of your family?"

"Hm... I remember I have a father and a big brother. My father is very kind, cooks and sews well. My brother always makes fun of me. Someday, I'll become huge and stomp on him!" Cherry Blossom said, looking at her.

Spike and Twilight sweatdropped. Then Twilight thought of something.

"What about your mother?" Twilight ask.

Cherry Blossom froze. Her eyes darted around until they land on an apple cart.

"Can we have an apple?" Cherry Blossom ask, pointing to the cart, ignoring Twilight's question.

"Sure." Twilight said.

_Maybe something personal happen to her mother._ Twilight thought.

At the apple cart, Twilight could see her friend Applejack, and her two siblings Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom.

"Well, hello there sugarcubes, who's your little friend?" Applejack ask once saw the three.

"Hello, Applejack. This is Cherry Blossom. I think she's lost." Twilight said.

"I've never seen her before. Maybe you should ask somepony else." Applejack said.

Apple Bloom notice Cherry Blossom's cutie mark and said, "That's a really fancy looking cutie mark! How did you get it?"

The pink unicorn look at her flank and said, "Uh..."

"That reminds me. Cherry Blossom, can you show me some of your magic?" Twilight ask the pink unicorn.

"Ooooo..." Cherry Blossom said when she saw Sugarcube Corner and ran towards it.

"Wait! Oh... See you later, Applejack." Twilight said, then ran to the shop.

"Bye, sugarcube." Applejack said. "She seems to always be busy."

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Cherry Blossom look around until she bumped into a pink pony with a darker pink, curly mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three balloons.

"I'm sorry." Cherry Blossom said.

The other pink pony let out a loud gasp as she jump in the air. Then she went away.

"Cherry Blossom, don't run away like that." Twilight said to her, once she was able to catch up her, panting for air.

"I'm sorry. Do you know anything about a pink pony?" Cherry ask.

"A pink pony? Wait, did that pink pony looked surprise when she met you?" Twilight ask.

Cherry Blossom nodded.

"That's just Pinkie Pie being... Pinkie Pie." was the best way Twilight to describe her friend.

"Oh..." Cherry Blossom said.

"So, about that magic."


	3. Chapter 3

In the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadance was at the castle's spa, getting a mud bath when she heard some of the spa ponies gossiping.

"Have you heard of the new guard?" A spa pony ask.

"The one with dreamy, dark brown eyes?" The other pony said.

"Of course. He's so dreamy! I wonder why he doesn't have a fillyfriend. It have to be one of seven wonders of Equestria."

"I heard he declines any fillies and mares confess of love to him."

"He would make a great husband since I heard he can sew and cook well."

"It's a shame that he's such a loner, but his only friend is that other new guard."

_Two new guards? Oh yes, I think their names are Peach Blossom and Moon Castle. Maybe I should ask Shining Armor to learn more about them. I think Armor need some friends. _Cadance thought.

* * *

Shining Armor wander around the cafeteria for the servants and guards of the castle. He listen to his wife and learn more about the two new guards, Peach Blossom and Moon Castle. He notice one of the guards he wanted to see, Peach Blossom.

Despite his rather feminine name, Peach Blossom was quite well-built and strikingly handsome. He was known for being a loner and being athletic yet he have a friendship with Moon Castle. His coat was tan colored while his short, brown mane was parted to the left. His dark brown eyes looks serious as always. His armor covered most of his body, including his cutie mark. Actually, nopony knows what his or Moon Castle's cutie mark look like since they were only seen in uniform. Peach Blossom sat at a table by himself, eating a salad.

"You're Peach Blossom, right?" Shining Armor ask.

"Yeah." Peach said.

Armor started to feel awkward, but he brush it off and ask,"Is it okay if I join you."

"Sure." Peach said.

As Armor sat with the guard, Moon Castle came with unbelievable amount of food and sat next to Peach Blossom.

Moon Castle have a pure white coat, a short, gray mane that was parted on the side, and brown eyes. He wore large glasses and silver armor that covers most of his body including his cutie mark. He was quite known for his kind and gentle nature and his skills with a bow and arrows. Shining Armor thought it was strange that these two are friends since they're like night and day, which was kind of funny because Peach have the day sift while Moon have the night sift.

When Moon notice Shining Armor, he said, "Hello, captain. Do you need us for something?"

"No. I just want to hang out." Armor said.

Armor watch as Moon eat his food.

"You can eat all of that?" Armor ask.

"Yes. It's like I eat and eat and eat, but I'm never full." Moon said.

There was some silence between the tree until Armor ask, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No." Moon said.

"Yes." Peach said. "I have a little sister."

"Really? Me too." Armor said, glad to have something in common with the pony.

"She's such a monster."

"Why would you call her that?"

"I think he calls her that because she's growing up." Moon said.

"What about parents?"

"I have a father." Peach said.

"Mother?"

Peach was quite silence until he said with that serious look, "She died when I was ten."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Armor said.

"But I always feel like she's still there."

"Well, that's great. So where is your sister?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her for a long time."

Moon quietly eat his large amount of food as there was silence between the three guards until Shining Armor said, "Do you think we can hang out some say?"

Peach stayed quiet, making Armor believe he doesn't what to talk anymore. Just as he was a few steps away from the two, he heard Peach Blossom say, "Maybe."

Shining Armor smiled and trotted away.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight let out a sigh once all the distractions are finally gone from Cherry Blossom. By distractions, she means by her friends. From Cherry Blossom watching Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo and even trying to race with her to Rarity using her as a dress up doll to helping Fluttershy with her animals, Twilight was able to tell she's very athletic, used to dressing up, and sweet yet naive and clumsy.

"Would you please show me your magic?" Twilight ask.

"Okay." Cherry Blossom said.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief as the three went to the Golden Oak Library.

"Why do you want to see her magic so badly?" Spike whisper to the princess.

"It's her cutie mark. It's seems to be for advance magic by its detail and she seem to be only a bit older than the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I want to see how good she is at it." Twilight whispered back.

Twilight notice how dark her library is and thought, _Of course. Pinkie Pie..._

"Cherry Blossom, would you mind opening the door?" Twilight ask.

"Okay." Cherry Blossom said.

The unicorn use her hoof, instead of her magic, to open the door. The three enter the library as Cherry Blossom ask, "Why is it so da-"

"SURPRISE!" Everypony shouted, jumping out of their hiding place.

"Wow!" Cherry Blossom said, cheerfully.

"Pinkie always have parties for the new ponies." Twilight said.

"Now let's party!" Pinkie shouted.

"No, wait!"

As Cherry Blossom begin to party with Twilight's friends, Twilight let out a sigh. It's not that she doesn't like Pinkie's parties, she loves them ,but sometimes, they can be at the wrong time.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire's castle, Moon Castle patrol the halls by himself with a bag of food in his mouth. He doesn't know why he have it, but he does feel hungry. His eyes clouded as he slowly make his way to a dark room. In that dark room, he took off his uniform, revealing his cutie mark of a full moon with white wings, which is strange for a earth pony.

His bare back formed large, white wings. His wings spread out and cover him entirely. His wing soon set back in place, but Moon Castle wasn't there. Instead, there was an attractive male alicorn a bit bigger than Princess Luna.

His coat was just as white as his angelic wings, but seem to have a bit of a glow to it. His long, silvery mane flow downs his back between his wings into a loose ponytail. His short bangs reveal his silver-blue eyes that seem to be almost cold to the sight. He wore white silken robes set with a dark blue armor, a bejeweled earring on his left ear, and a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder. His cutie mark was a full moon surrounded by a magical shield and three white crystals as a blue magic arrow was heading for it. In his mouth was the bag of food Moon Castle had.

His horn glowed blue for light as he place his bag down.

"Cerberus." The alicorn said.

"Is anyone around?" A voice ask.

"No."

"Yay!"

A yellow-orange plush toy-like creature with small, white wings and big ears appear out of the darkness, and went straight for the bag. He came out of the bag with a red apple and said, "Apples? Again?! Yue, you been giving me these for a week!"

"There was abundant amount of apples. I don't want anypony, as they say around here, to notice the decrease amount of food, Cerberus." Yue said.

"I think they should since Yukito have to eat for you too." Cerberus said. "Also, you don't have to call me Cerberus. You can call me Kero."

"Cerbus," Yue said, ignoring Kero's request. "We have to find her."

"I know that, but we have no idea where she is." Kero said, eating the apple.

"I know."

"Maybe that princess whatever her name is-"

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadance for short."

"Yeah, her. She might know something."

"How could she?"

"I don't know. Maybe something will turn up."

* * *

"Okay. Bye, everypony." Twilight Sparkle said as her guests finally leave the library.

She quickly close the door once everypony have left. The princess turn to the pink unicorn and said, "Finally, some magic time."

On the ground, she could see a sleeping Cherry Blossom. She sigh, but smiled as she use her magic to lift the pony and thought, _Maybe tomorrow. Then maybe she'll finally show me some of her magic, if she can._


	5. Chapter 5

Cherry Blossom let out a small yawn as she woke up from her slumber. The bed may be lumpy, but she would sleep on anything now. Then the pink unicorn notice the purple alicorn staring at her.

"Hoe!" Cherry Blossom shouted in surprise.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Twilight ask.

Cherry Blossom nodded.

"So about that magic?" Twilight said.

"Oh..." Cherry Blossom said. "Can we have breakfast first?"

Twilight's horn glowed its usual pink as a plate of pancakes with some apple slices appear in front of the unicorn.

"Eat up." Twilight said with a smile.

Cherry Blossom sweatdropped at Twilight's strangeness.

* * *

Princess Celestia walk in the halls of Canterlot Castle. It was peaceful, like it was for a long time. She stopped by her sister's door when she hear singing. She mentally giggle when she remembered the new pony. The new pony was practically a filly, possibly older than the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and she was a good friend for Luna.

**In the night sky, they twinkle**

**The far stars of gold**

**The same color as the small bird**

**That looked up in my dream last night**

The new pony's name is Wise Era. She's quite mature for her age, also sweet, caring, smart, beautiful, and very melodic. She can sing and sew very well. She's practically perfect in every way, but she can a bit over the top sometimes.

**In the sleepless night,**

**I sing this song alone**

**Together with the blowing wind,**

**I fly riding on my thoughts**

Celestia took a peek into her sister's room and could see Wise Era singing Luna to sleep. She quietly chuckle. It was an adorable sight to see.

**In the night sky, it sparkles**

**The distant moon of silver**

**The same color as the wild rose**

**That was blooming in my dream last night**

Wise Era was a delicate-looking earth pony with a porcelain white coat. Her gray mane was long and wavy, and was the same color as her eyes. On her flank was a cutie mark of a purple music note with a sewing needle through it, and behind it was a strange device that nopony could recognize.

**In the gentle night,**

**I sing a song alone**

**Let me sing with you tomorrow**

**Riding the wings of dreams**

Luna found Wise Era in the gardens singing this song. Wise Era have grown quite attach to her ever since, making dresses for her and following her when ever she can. Celesia thought it was almost as funny as the time she caught Luna staring at one of the new Crystal Empire guards. Moon Castle, wasn't it?

**In the gentle night,**

**I sing a song alone**

**Let me sing with you tomorrow**

**Riding the wings of dreams**

"Wise Era." Celestia quietly said, getting Era's attention.

Era trotted out of Luna's room, letting her sleep until night comes.

"Wise Era, you must have had some friends before Luna." Celestia said to her.

"I did." Wise Era said. "But I can't find them any more."

"Well, I'm sure they're still out there."

* * *

"Twilight..." Cherry Blossom said as she stand in the middle of the emptied room.

Twilight and Spike stayed hidden behind the barrier of magic made by the princess herself.

"Twilight, she's just a filly." Spike said.

"I know she can do powerful magic." Twilight said. "Ready, Cherry Blossom?"

Cherry Blossom nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry Blossom's horn glowed gold as a symbol appears on the ground. The symbol look like a outline of Cherry Blossom's cutie mark. Spike and Twilight watch in awe as words begin to form in Cherry's mouth.

"Fly!" Cherry Blossom shouted at the top of her lungs.

Wind circle around the large symbol as a pink mist surrounded Cherry Blossom. The mist quickly broken away, revealing Cherry's new additions. A pair of feathery wings on her back. Twilight and Spike have gaping mouths as they stay at the unicorn in disbelief. Cherry Blossom look at her wings, flapping them a few times.

"H-How?!" Twilight said.

Cherry hover over the floor a bit with her wings. For some reason, it felt so familiar to her, as if she done it before. Twilight still was frozen in disbelief as Spike wave a claw in front of her face.

"Twilight?" Spike said.

He poke her and Twilight fell down with a loud _thud_.

"I think you broke her." Spike said.

* * *

At Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was in her throne room, sitting in her throne with Wise Era by her side. A flash of green flames appear in front of the princess and turn into a letter.

"What's that?" Wise ask.

"A letter from a student of mine." Celestia said.

When she open the letter, she was surprised when she found out it was from Spike instead. It said...

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Two days ago, Twilight found this unicorn filly name Cherry Blossom. You can't believe what she did, even if I told you. All I have to say about her magic is it made Twilight faint. So it's best if you just come here to Ponyville._

_From Spike._

_P.S. Please bring Princess Luna._

"Cherry Blossom..." Wise Era said, slowly as if she heard it before.

"Does it sound familiar to you?" Celestia ask.

"I think."

In the Crystal Empire's castle, Shining Armor came into Cadance's room with a letter surrounded by his magic. He look around until he notice Cadance by her bed.

"What is it?" Cadance ask.

"It's a letter from Spike." Shining said as Cadance open the letter.

_Dear Cadance,_

_This letter was send by mail since I don't know any other way to send you it. Luckily, the mail is pretty speedy around here in Ponyville lately. Anyway, two days ago, Twilight found this filly unicorn. You can't believe what she can do with magic. Let's say, it's impressive enough to make Twilight faint. I don't really know what to do, but to ask you to come to Ponyville._

_From Spike._

"Armor, let's bring the guards." Cadance said.

"Great, I'll get Peach Blossom and Moon Castle." Shining said.

Cadance chuckle as she watch her husband run out the door.

* * *

At another part of the castle, Peach Blossom patrol the halls when a brown coated pony pass him. He stopped in his place and said, "Discord."

The pony froze in place. A puff of smoke appear and the draconequus came out. Discord was just visiting the Crystal Empire for some business.

"You always know I was there even in disguise. How do you keep finding out it was me?" Discord ask, sounding a little annoyed with the earth pony.

"I just do." Peach said, walking away.

Discord turn around and said, "Sometimes, I think he's part unicorn."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh..." Twilight said, slowing waking up.

The first thing she saw was Spike licking a green lollipop that looks like a spoon.

"Spike? Where did you get that lollipop?" Twilight ask the dragon.

"Cherry Blossom made it." Spike said.

"She made you a lollipop?"

"Yeah, she can make anything into candy!"

"Where's Cherry Blossom?"

"Kitchen."

Twilight quickly ran to the kitchen, where she found Cherry Blossom setting a vase of pink roses on the table. Cherry didn't have those wings on her back from before.

"Cherry Blossom, where did you get those flowers?" Twilight ask.

"I made them with my magic." Cherry said.

Twilight started to think and ask, "Where did you learn these spells?"

"I don't know. They just come to me, like I've done them before."

Twilight groaned.

_Her past is not helpful. _Twilight thought.

"Spike, what did you do while I was out?" Twilight ask.

"Well... I send the princesses, including Cadance, a letter to come to Ponyville." Spike said, finishing his candy.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't know what to do. We have a filly that can make wings, make things into candy, and make flowers. Those last two may not sound important, but the first one does."

"When are they coming?"

They heard chariots landing outside.

"I think now." Spike said.

* * *

Outside Golden Oak Library, the chariots of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance land outside the library. The princesses, Shining Armor, Moon Castle, and Peach Blossom came out. Luna blushed at the sight of Moon Castle.

"Cadance, what are you doing here?" Celestia ask.

"Spike asked me to come." Cadance said.

When Peach Blossom pass by the pegasi that pulled Cadance's chariot, he said,"Discord..."

One of the pegasi turn into Discord, surprising the other pegasus guard.

"How did you keep finding out?!" Discord shouted, face to face to the earth pony.

"Discord?" Celestia said, noticing the draconequus.

"Hello, Tia." Discord said, waving at her, almost forgetting what happen a few seconds ago.

Facing Peach, Discord said, "I'll deal with you later. Now let's see how Twilight's doing."

* * *

Twilight paced back and forth, feeling nervous.

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?" Cherry Blossom ask the princess.

"Of course not. I'm just a little afraid of what might happen to you if they found out your abilities." Twilight said.

With the knocking of the doors, Twilight let out a small squeak of fright.

"They're here! They're here!" Twilight panicked.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight slowly open the door, and saw the princesses, Discord, two guards, her brother, and a earth pony filly around Cherry Blossom's age.

"Hello..." Twilight nervously said.

"What's this about a filly unicorn?" Celestia ask.

"Oh... That... well..."

"Hello!" Cherry Blossom said from behind.

Twilight sighed in defeat and said, "This is Cherry Blossom, the filly Spike wrote about earlier."

"Come in." Cherry said, bowing down to them.

"Thank you." Celestia said as she and the others come in.

The princesses was able to enter, but Peach Blossom stopped in his place as he stare at the unicorn filly, and anypony behind him bumped into his flank. Peach and Cherry stared at each other.

"Cherry?" Twilight said.

"Peach?" Shining said.

"Big brother..." Cherry Blossom said.

"Monster..." Peach Blossom said.

Peach nuzzled Cherry and said, "Where have you been?"

"This is your big brother?" Twilight said.

"This is your little sister?" Shining said.

Wise Era look at Cherry as her eyes sparkled.

_She looks familiar._ Wise Era thought.

"Peach." Shining said, getting the guard's attendion.

Peach quickly stop and enter the library. One by one, the rest enter the library.

"So, Twilight, about this magic." Celesia said.

Twilight quietly chuckled.

"Cherry Blossom, would you like to show them?" Twilight nervously ask.

Cherry Blossom nodded, but she thought, _Which one should I do?_

With a smile of what she wants, she close her eyes. The symbol that seems to be a outline of her cutie mark appear on the ground. Celestia's eyes seem to shine as Cherry's horn glowed its bright golden color.

"Mirror!" Cherry Blossom shouted.

A large mirror appear in front of Cherry Blossom. In the mirror was a mare. The white coated, earth pony mare was beautiful and slender with pale green eyes and a long flowing sea-green mane that have two strands that framed her face and curled into an elegant set of spirals at the tips with a pair of green ribbons. On her forehead was three triangles. She wore a long billowing white kimono, a dress that was rarely seen in Equestria, with very long sleeves that past her hooves and a long, bright dress was seen from behind, and a necklace with a mirror.

As the mare came out of the mirror, she form changed into the shape of Cherry Blossom herself. Everypony's eyes widen at the sight. That type of magic was quite powerful, yet it can be done by a filly.

"Wow..." Shining said.

"How could it be?" Cadance said.

"Sakura!" A voice said from Moon Castle's armor.

A plushie-like creature came out of his armor and fly to Cherry Blossom.

"Sakura! I'm glad you're here." The creature said.

Cherry Blossom tilted her head and said, "Sakura? Who's Sakura?"

"Oh no." The creature said with a deadpan look.


	9. Chapter 9

Everypony stared at the strange creature. He nervously chuckle until he coughed a little.

"Who's Sakura?" Cherry Blossom ask the creature.

"Well, she's you." The creature said.

"No, my name is Cherry Blossom."

"Why is everyone forgetting their real names? You are Sakura but you don't remember."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Princess Luna ask.

"I am Cerberus, but you may call me Kero."

_Kero. It does sound familiar. _Cherry thought.

"Kero, why do you think Cherry Blossom is this Sakura?" Celestia ask.

"I don't think she is! I know she is! Sakura, remember who you are!" Kero shouted at her.

Cherry Blossom felt a bit frighten.

"I think you should go." Celestia said, glaring at him.

"No!" Kero shouted.

He tried to fly towards Cherry Blossom, but Peach Blossom grab him by the tail before he could.

"Toya..." Kero said quietly.

_Toya..._ Cherry Blossom thought.

"Tomoyo, you got to remember me and Sakura." Kero said, looking at Wise Era.

Wise Era shook her head as Kero looks defeated.

_Tomoyo..._ Cherry Blossom thought as if she remember something.

"It's time for you to go." Cadance said as Peach carries Kero to the door.

As he slowly inch towards the door, Cherry suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Shining ask.

"Maybe he's not lying." Cherry said. "He must know something about my past."

"Yes! Listen to her!" Kero shouted.

* * *

Later... Kero hover over the table of the room as everypony watch him. He ate some apples, getting pretty used to the taste of them.

"Cherry Blossom," Kero said with a mouth full of apple. "Back in your world, you are Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Clow, and the most powerful magician on the planet."

Kero turned to Wise Era and said, "Wise Era, you are Tomoyo Daidouji, friend of Sakura."

Kero turn to Peach Blossom and said, "Peach Blossom, you are Toya Kinomoto, big brother of Sakura."

Kero turn to Moon Castle and said, "Moon Castle, you are Yukito Tsukishiro, friend of Toya, but your true form's name's is Yue, Guardian of Sakura Cards."

"True form?" Moon said.

Peach look at his friend and said, "Actually..."

"Actually what?" Moon said.

"I always felt something strange about you." Peach said.

"You can show yourself Yue." Kero said.

Moon's eyes clouded.

"Moon Castle?" Luna said.

Moon Castle suddenly took off his armor, revealing his cutie mark. A pair of wings suddenly appear on his back.

"M-Moon Castle?" Luna said as everypony else backed away from him.

Moon's wings spread and cover his entire self. Everypony watch in awe as his wings open back up and settle back, revealing his true form. Well, true form in a form of a pony. Luna's cheeks brighten at the sight of Yue in pony form.

"Everyone-"

"Everypony." Twilight corrected.

"Yeah, everypony, this is Yue." Kero said.

"Yue..." Luna softly said.

"Kero, you said Cher- Sakura is the most powerful magician in your world. Also, Sakura Cards? Would you like to explain it to us?"

"Sure." Kero said.

Kero fly over Sakura's head and said, "The Sakura Cards were originally called Clow Cards, made by Clow Reed. They were sealed for a long time until Sakura accidentally released them. Once she was able to capture them with some help me and Tomoyo, she have to do the Final Judgment with Yue, where she realized her fear, her fear of a world without love."

Sakura sadly look down, remembering the emotional pain of that fear.

"Once she defeated Yue, she became the Mistress of the Clow Cards. That didn't end for us. Mysterious things starting to happen to Sakura's town and Sakura gain the ability to change Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Her magic grew stronger as all the cards became pink, but there was one card that tried to take away them That card was The Nothing."

"The Nothing?" Discord said.

"Yes. The Nothing. She was very lonely, since anything she comes into contact will cease to exist, which was a reason why she took the Sakura Cards, until Sakura turned her into The Hope. Not only that but..."

"But what?" Spike said.

"Sakura and Syaoran were able to confess their love to each other."

Cadance awed as Sakura blushed and thought, _Syaoran..._

"So why are we here?" Toya ask.

"I don't know." Kero said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura settle in the lumpy bed Twilight still have. Without a idea of how they got here or how to get out of here, they don't know what to do. Toya and Yukito decided to go back to the Crystal Empire to help out more and maybe even do some research in the library. As for Tomoyo, she decided to stay in Ponyville so she could be closer to Sakura, and since there's no more beds at Twilight's library, she have to stay at Rarity's. Sakura could just imagine all those 'bastle costumes' already.

Some of Sakura's memories were starting to come back to her. She could remember her father, her old life, her mother, and her mother's death. Kero sat besides the mistress and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but Twilight told me I can stay here as long as we want." Sakura said to Kero. "Was there anypony else besides us that came to this world?"

"Let me see... There's the brat," Kero said.

_Syaoran..._ Sakura thought.

"But we have no idea where he is." Kero said.

_I know he's here somewhere._ Sakura thought.

"It's getting quite dark. It's time to go to sleep." Kero said.

Kero quickly fell asleep beside Sakura as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

_Maybe Syaoran knows something at least. _Sakura thought, slowly letting her eyes close.

_All the mistress could see was darkness,but there was a light surrounding. It seems to very familiar to her. A orb of light came out of her body and form into a pony._

_The pony was just as tall as Pricess Celestia with a pale snowy coat and a long, wavy, snow white mane that gracefully went down her back with curled side pieces that framed her beautiful face. Her eyes were a beep thoughtful blue, and her smile was gentle and soft. On her chest was a image of a sun, almost like Celestia's cutie mark. The crown on her head have slightly curved pints, outward, and the frontmost projection on the crown is straight up. Through her mane was a long horn. Her cutie mark was a sun and a cloud._

"_Sakura..." The mare said, letting the light around her grow._

_As the light grows stronger, the darkness weakens. The darkness begins to form into a pony, just like the light._

_This pony was just as tall as Princess Luna with a black coat and a long, straight, ebony mane. Upon her chest were some dark gems. On her head was a crown with the points curved inward and the frontmost was curved inward too. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon and a six pointed star. Through her mane was a horn._

"_Dark... Light..." Sakura said, remembering the cards' names._

"_Go to the forest." Light said._

"_He will be there." Dark said._

* * *

In the middle of the night, at Sweet Apple Acres, a cloaked figure quietly sneak towards the barn. It quickly took a couple of apples, then speed towards the Everfree Forest. In the forest was the campsite of Trixie. She sat close to the fire until she saw the cloaked figure.

"Good, do you have them?" Trixie ask.

The figure nodded and toss her an apple, which she caught it with her magic. The cloaked pony took off his cloak, revealing himself.

The pony was a earth pony colt, possibly older than the Cutie Mark Crusaders. His coat was green, his eyes were light amber and large, and his mane was short and light brown. His cutie mark was strange for his species. It was some kind of a magic circle with a yin-yang symbol in the middle.

"Good job, Little Wolf." Trixie said.

"I don't feel right about doing this." The earth pony, Little Wolf, said' staring at the apple he stole.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie say we won't get caught!" Trixie said.

"I still say it's wrong." Little Wolf said, staring at the moon.

_I could do better than this, but this is the only thing I could do for now. _Wolf thought, sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura let out a small yawn as she have breakfast with Twilight, Spike, and Kero.

"What's wrong?" Twilight ask.

"Nothing. I just have a dream of Dark and Light." Sakura said.

"Dark and Light?"

"They are two of Sakura's cards. Dark have powers of the dark and the ability to bring the night while Light have the powers of the light and the ability to bring the sunrise." Kero explained.

"They do? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have the ability to rise sun and moon. That's another reason why they're princesses."

"Then why are you one?"

"Because I've learned about friendship."

"What was your dream about, Sakura?" Spike ask.

"Well, Dark and Light told me to go to the forest to find him." Sakura said.

"Him?" Twilight said.

"It must be the kid!" Kero said.

"Kid?"

"Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Oh..."

Sakura begins to think and said," Do you think it's wise to use my pony name when we're around the others?"

"Well, Sakura, Princess Celestia thinks it's best to keep your name and you friends' away from pony ears except for the princesses and my brother. We don't want to alarm anypony." Twilight explained.

"I guess." Sakura said.

_Syaoran, where are you? _Sakura thought.

There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said, walking towards the door.

When she open the door, she could see Tomoyo with a saddle bag on her back and Rarity.

"Hello, Rarity, Wise Era." Sakura said, using her friend's pony name.

"Hello, Cherry Blossom." Tomoyo said. "Good bye, Miss Rarity."

"Good bye, darlings. I can't remember the last time I sew with a friend like you, Wise Era." Rarity said.

As she walk away, Sakura ask, "What did you made?"

"This." Tomoyo said, putting it on Sakura's head.

It was a pink hat with a prominanet pink stripe and white wing in the middle of the cap. Sakura's eyes widen when she remember this was the same hat she wore when she captured the Nothing, except it have a hole big enough for Sakura's horn.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura said. "Thank you."

"You look so cute, even in pony form." Tomoyo said with sparkling eyes, making her friend sweatdrop.

"Oh yes, I made hats for Twilight and Spike." Tomoyo said, coming in.

The hats Tomoyo made for the alicorn and the dragon were the same design as Sakura's, but in different colors. Twilight's was purple with a pink stripe, a pink, six pointed star in the middle of it, and a hole big enough for her horn. Spike's was green with a purple stripe, and a dark green flame in the middle of it.

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Twilight said.

"Thanks," Spike said.

Twilight notice the strange object that was behind Tomoyo's cutie mark of a music mark with a sewing needle through it.

"Tomoyo, what is that?" Twilight said, talking about Tomoyo's cutie mark.

"This? I think it's my video camera." Tomoyo said.

"Video camera?"

"Tomoyo use it to record me back in our world." Sakura explained.

Still, Twilight looks confuse, but then she remember Light and Dark, the cards, and thought, _Does that mean Sakura have the ability to control the sun and the moon, like the princesses? Maybe even more than that?_

"Tomoyo, I promised Applejack I would help her at the farm." Sakura said. "Maybe you can help."

"Of course." Tomoyo said.

As the two left with Kero following them, Twilight said to herself, "I should ask Sakura to show me more of her magic when she comes back from Applejack's. They seems to be much more interesting than I ever thought."


	12. Chapter 12

_Sun... Moon... Stars... _Twilight thought to herself, pacing around the library.

The princess started to think of something when she learn from Kero told her about their powers. His powers are based on the sun, Yue's powers based on the moon, and Sakura's powers based on the stars.

_Sun... Moon... Stars... _Twilight thought to herself once again. _Celestia... Luna... who's the stars?_

_You..._ Twilight heard a stallion's voice in her head.

"Me?" Twilight said. "Stars... Me? My cutie mark!"

_My cutie mark are stars. So I'm the stars, and Sakura have the powers of the stars. What does it mean? _Twilight thought.

_Sakura may have the powers of the stars, but she is a balance of the sun and the moon. _The voice said to her.

_Balance?_

_Stars may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light._

_Who are you?_

The voice stopped there and Twilight let out a sigh.

"It seems to be confusing by the second." Twilight said to herself.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Sakura and Tomoyo were carrying baskets of apples into the barn to help while Kero watch them. Sakura put down her basket and said, "Why aren't you helping?"

"I am. I'm supervising." Kero said, making Sakura have a deadpan face.

"Good job, girls." Applejack said, walking towards the three.

"You're welcome, Miss Applejack." Tomoyo said.

"Would you pick up Apple Bloom? I would do it myself, but I have to help Pinkie Pie with something."

"Okay!" Sakura said.

"By the way, what is this little fellow you have here?"

"I'm Kero! I'm just a friend of Cherry Blossom." Kero said.

"Really? What are you ex-"

"I think we should pick up Apple Bloom." Sakura said.

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero quickly ran to the direction of the school house, Applejack said to herself, "They're acting quite strangely."

* * *

Apple Bloom was at the school's front with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo when the three came.

"That's Wise Era I was talking about." Sweetie Belle said, pointing at Tomoyo.

"What are you doing here?" Scootaloo ask.

"Applejack told me to pick up Apple Bloom." Sakura explained.

"Alright, but can we go to the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse first?" Apple Bloom ask. "I left something there."

"Alright."

* * *

As the six went to the tree house, Apple Bloom look around some boxes when Sweetie Belle noticed Sakura's cutie mark and ask, "What does you cutie mark mean?"

"This? It means my talent is magic." Sakura explained.

"Really? Can we see?" Scootaloo ask.

"I don't know. I have to brin-"

"Just this once." Apple Bloom begged as she and her friends made the cutest begging faces.

Sakura sighed and said, "Alright."

_Which one should I do? _Sakura thought.

Sakura's horn turn its golden glow as the symbol appear on the wooden floor of the tree house.

"This tree house is on an apple tree, right?" Kero ask the fillies.

Apple Bloom nodded. Sakura went outside. Her horn touch the branch of the tree as Sakura softly said, "Flower..."

The leaves of the tree suddenly turn into beautiful, apple blossoms. The three fillies watch in amazement.

"Do some more!" The CMC said.

"But-" Sakura said but she could see looks on their faces and said, "Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

The sky darken as Applejack enter the Apple family home. She stopped at the door as she look at the direction to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. With a bit of worry, she thought, _I wonder if they're okay. Maybe I should check._

Before taking a step into her home, her ears perked at the sound of a breaking stick. Her green eyes narrowed, looking towards the barn, where the family store their apples.

_The thief. _Applejack thought, as she grab some robe into her mouth. Just in case.

Footsteps of both this mare and the thief were soft and quiet as Applejack try not to make a mistake. The mare let the thief enter the barn, as the Apple mare hides in the shadow of the barn. Slowly, the cloaked thief put few of their best apples in his pockets. Before taking the fifth apple, Applejack loudly open the doors as her robe form into lasso. Alarmed, the thief ran away, passing the mare. Her hooves kicked to action, running towards the same direction as the thief.

The thief was actually faster than her, but Applejack was able to catch up. The mare realized something. They're heading towards the crusaders' clubhouse.

"So can you make my scooter faster?" Scootaloo ask Sakura.

"I think she have enough magic using for one day." Kero said, seeing a tired looking Sakura in the corner.

"But she made Apple Bloom's apples into candy and turned Sweetie Belle tiny!"

In another corner, Apple Bloom ate bright red candy shaped like apples while Sweetie Belle was small as a mouse, eating some of the candy too.

"Can you do something for me?" Scootaloo ask.

"I don't kn-" Sakura was about to finish her sentence until she heard loud galloping.

The six look out the window to see Applejack running after a cloaked figure. Apple Bloom let out a gasp and said, "That must be the thief!"

"Scootaloo, I think I could do something for your scooter." Sakura said.

Applejack start to see the Everfree Forest in her sight as she continues to chase him. She kept on throwing her lasso at the thief, but with every throw, he avoid each of them with ease.

"Yahoo!" She heard a familiar shout as a scooter with a wagon pass them.

Scootaloo's face have a great, big smile as she felt speed that was faster than her usual. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero rode in the wagon, their focus on the thief. Sakura's horn glowed gold as she close her eyes.

"Wood!" Sakura shouted.

The branches of the trees near the entrance to the Everfree Forest stretch out and cover the entrance. The thief try to stop, but slip into the branches' grasp. He squirmed to try to get out the tangled branches. Scootaloo's scooter slow down as the four got out. Applejack finally slow down as she reach the thief. The rope in her mouth was actually useful as Applejack use it to replace the long branches of the trees to tie him up.

"Just who are you?" Kero said.

"Never!" The thief shouted.

_That voice! _Kero and Sakura thought, knowing that familiar voice.

Kero took the hood off of him, revealing to be a green colt. Kero, Sakura, and Tomoyo have their eyes widen at his resemblance to someone they know. Syaoran.

"Why did you took my apples?" Applejack ask the colt.

He just kept his mouth shut, looking away from the orange mare. Applejack's green eyes narrowed, but she said, "I'll deal with you in the morning. You're coming with me!"

"Hey!" The colt shouted, being dragged towards Sweet Apple Ares by the Apple mare.

The three who know the pony stared at the direction he went. It was silent until Scootaloo said, "Do you think we can do that Dash thing with my scooter again?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Applejack, he's just a colt." Fluttershy said to the orange mare.

"Yeah, a colt that stolen my apples!" Applejack shouted.

In Applejack's barn, The Mane Six circle around the green colt as Kero, Sakura, and Tomoyo were in the corner. Rainbow Dash gotten close to the colt's face and said, "Okay, buddy, who are you and why do you keep stealing my friend's apples?"

"All I have to say is my name is Little Wolf." The colt said.

"That's kind of strange name with a cutie mark like that." Rarity said, pointing to the mark on the colt's flank.

"Oooooo... Maybe he can do magic!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Of course not. He's not a unicorn." Twilight said.

"Twilight..." The princess heard a whisper where Sakura and the other three are.

"Excuse me." Twilight said, walking towards the small group

"What is it?" Twilight ask the small group.

"We have to tell you we think that Little Wolf is our friend Syaoran." Kero whispered.

"Why do you think that?"

"Little Wolf sounds just like Syaoran. I know that voice anywhere." Sakura said.

"If you know him so well, do you know what his cutie mark means?"

"He did some magic back where we're from, but for mostly protecting us from danger." Tomoyo said. "It does look like his magic compass."

"Hm... I have to go back to my friends."

When Twilight went back to her friends, she heard Fluttershy said, "Sweetie, why would you steal my friend's apples? You seem to be very nice."

Little Wolf turn his face away from the yellow pegasus, and accidentally, his eyes landed on Sakura. He doesn't know why, but there was something familiar about this filly unicorn. He stared at her until she look at him, making him turn back to the mares.

"Come on! Come on! Tell us!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping up and down.

The green colt sealed his lips, not wanting to talk to them. His amber eyes sometimes looking at the pink unicorn with her friends. He felt like he want to be her friend. The colt turn back to the mares and groaned, "Alright. I'll tell you why."

The mares looked almost excited, but was surprised when he asked, "Do you know anypony by the name of Trixie?"

"TRIXIE?" The mares shouted.

"I been living with her in the forest. The only way to get food is to steal. Also, the apples here are very good." Little Wolf said.

"Thank you, I think." Applejack said.

"Why would live with her?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"I have no where else to do. I just woke up in this forest and Trixie was the only pony who would take me in." Little Wolf said.

"I didn't know Trixie would do something like that." Twilight said.

"Well, she did. Now you can see why I'm here."

"Sugar cube... You don't have to live like this. If you want, you can live here in Sweet Apple Acres and work for those apples you took." Applejack said.

Little Wolf look up and smiled a bit. The mares let the green colt walk towards the group of three. Little Wolf only have a small smile and he ask Sakura, "So... can you do magic?"

Sakura smiled and thought, _Maybe I'll tell him later._


	15. Chapter 15

Day by day, Sakura and her friends kept the secret of their true identities from the other ponies and even Little Wolf, but sometimes, Sakura hoped to someday tell Syaoran his memories before he got turn into a pony. Right now, all she have to do is to wait for that day.

With saddlebags on her back, Sakura walk towards the marketplace to get some of apples. Her green eyes look around until she could see Applejack's apple cart. She smiled when she saw Little Wolf, aka Syaoran.

"Hello!" Sakura said, trotting towards the cart.

"Hi, sugar cube." Applejack said.

Little Wolf notice Sakura and quietly said, "Hello, Cherry Blossom."

"I need some apples." Sakura said.

"Of course, sugar cube." Applejack said.

As Applejack put some apples in the saddlebags, Sakura look at Syaoran and smile rather shyly. She thought, _Someday, I'll tell you._ Little Wolf noticed this and blush, trying to hide it.

_Why is she looking at me like that? Why do I care? _Little Wolf thought.

"Little Wolf," Sakura said, getting his attention.

"Yes." Little Wolf ask.

"Are you sure you do remember anything before this?"

"Hm... W-Well... I think I have some family members."

"Like what? If you don't mind."

"I-I think I have a mother, sisters, and a cousin."

"Really?"

Sakura smile at Syaoran's ability to gain some of his memory.

"I think so." Little Wolf said.

"Well, I have to go now. I don't want Twilight to worry about me for being out so long." Sakura said.

Little Wolf watch as 'Cherry Blossom' walk away until he realize Applejack was watching them with a wide smile.

"What?" Little Wolf said.

"Oh, don't hide it, Wolfie." Applejack said. "It seems you have a little crush on little Cherry Blossom."

"What?! Why would you say that?" Little Wolf said, trying to hide his blush.

"It's easy. The way to look at her can show anypony you like her."

"I'm not!"

Little Wolf look away with the blush as Applejack chuckles.

* * *

Discord rested upon a cotton candy cloud, staring at the view of Equestria. It was only one cotton candy cloud, so it wasn't that bad, or at least that's what the draconequus thinks. Although he decided to reform himself, he sometimes wished to have a little bit chaos. Not enough to destroy all of Equeatria, but to have a little fun.

"It's not like there will be another draconequus around here. I'm the only one." Discord said.

He felt something bump into his cloud, which was strange because his cloud is the only one in the sky. His eyes soon land on a dull gray cloud a bit smaller than his. On the cloud was a... draconquus?

This draconquus is most likely female and looks like a teenager. Her main body fur was brown, but was covered by a frilly dress. On her head were white wings that were rather large with a dark blue gem on her forehead. The dress was able to cover her legs, but it revealed bit of her hands/paws. Her right arm was a white, feline paw while her left arm was a blue claw of a bird. Her eyes were empty as she look at Discord with sorrow.

"I guess I'm not the only one." Discord said.

Discord look at the little draconquus and smile.

"This might be fun." Discord said.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura's eyes widen for amusement as she trot out the doors of Twilight's library in a costume with Kero by her side. It was Nightmare Night in Ponyville, and Sakura and her friends decided to get some candy, especially Kero.

"Twilight!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Twilight shouted.

As the purple costumed princess walk down stairs, Sakura smiled, seeing the costume Tomoyo gave Twilight. The costume was the same blue star costume Sakura wore when she starred in that video with Kero and Yue before the Nothing came, but in pony form and have holes in the back for Twilight's wings. Twilight nervously blush and ask, "Do you really think I should wear this?"

"Yup." Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Looks great on you." Kero said.

Sakura wore the same pink costume she wore when she battled the Nothing, but in her new pony form. Twilight looked confuse when she saw Kero and ask him, "What are you suppose to be?"

His orange-yellow fur was painted black while his wings were painted blue.

"I'm my friend Suppi!" Kero said.

Twilight turn to the little pink unicorn with the same confused look.

"Just a someone from our world." Sakura said.

"Oh..." Twilight said. "Spike, are you coming?"

"Ready!" Spike said. "Do you think Rarity might like it?"

Sakura try to cover her chuckle as she could see Tomoyo made the dragon's costume. The same prince costume she wore for the play 'The Sleeping Beauty', but in the dragon's size.

_I can see Tomoyo kept herself busy over for a few days. _Sakura thought with a smile.

"I'm sure she will, lover dragon." Kero said.

"Hurry, I want to get Wise Era and Little Wolf!" Sakura said, using the pony names of her friends.

As Sakura run away, Twilight shouted, "Wait! Spike, take care of Kero while I get Sakura. I don't want her to get into any danger."

"Wait! Wait! I'm way older than the dragon!" Kero complained, but Twilight already left.

Kero could just feel Spike smirking at him and Kero said, "You're not the boss of me."

Sakura was amazed by how Ponyville looks in the night with many decorations for this holiday. Her green eyes suddenly caught the sight of the Carousel Boutique, and she ran towards it. She was able to see Tomoyo and Syaoran coming out the door of the boutique as she stop in front of them. The pink filly smiled at the costumes they wore.

Tomoyo wore a golden tiara on her head and a gold necklace with a purple gem in a shape of a diamond. Her dark mane and tail was much more wavy than before. As for Syaoran, his costume was the very same, green costume he wore when he battle the Nothing, but in his new pony form. Sakura notice he was staring at her.

"Cherry Blossom," Tomoyo said as her eyes sparkled. "You look so cute!"

"Of course, Wise Era. You made it." Sakura said.

"What do you think, Little Wolf?"

Little Wolf quickly look away with a small blush and said, "Good, I guess."

"Come on, let's get some treats!" Sakura cheerfully said with a smile.

"Sure." Syaoran said, rather quietly. "By the way, Wise Era, who are you suppose to be?"

"Princess Celestia." Tomoyo said.

"I guess I can kind of see it, but don't you need a horn and wings?"

"I think this is okay too. Rarity made it for me."

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Sakura said, jumping up and down.

Tomoyo giggled and Little Wolf said, "Alright. Alright."

"Yay!"

As the three walk away from the boutique, Twilight was still looking for Sakura.

In the sky of Ponyville... Discord and his little friend were on a few dark clouds, dressed as Shadow Bolts. Discord tried to hide his chuckle as the children came close to them.

"Watch carefully, sweetie. Dashie taught me this one." Discord said with a chuckle.

Discord's friend just blankly watch as Discord hit the cloud, making sounds of thunder, scaring the kids away. Discord laugh out loud until he notice his friend was emotionless.

"Come on. You're beginning to be boring." Discord said, turning away to his friend.

His little friend glance somewhere until she saw something very interesting to her. A pink unicorn, a white earth pony, a flying plushie, and a green colt. Discord felt a tap and saw his friend pointing to the group with a very small smile, but it's still a smile.

"You want to get get them?" Discord ask, making his little friend nod. "This will be good!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura and her friends slowly approach the center of Ponyville, looking for places to get treats. Unknown to them, they were being followed.

"When are we going to do it?" Discord whisper to his little friend.

His little friend just held a claw to his face, looking kind of eager at the group of friends. Discord was pretty glad that she's at least showing some emotions now.

Sakura and Little Wolf suddenly stop in place, feeling something in them.

"What's wrong?" Kero ask the two.

"I feel something... familiar." Sakura said.

"Me too." Little Wolf said.

"No time for that. Candy!" Kero shouted, flying away from them.

"Kero, wait!" Sakura shouted, chasing after him with the others behind her.

Discord's little friend narrow her eyes as she follow them with the cloud.

"We can just prank some other ponies." Discord said.

His friend didn't listen to him. Instead, she continue to follow the group so familiar to her, waiting for the right time to strike.

Back to the group... Kero was flying as quick as he can when he suddenly bump into somepony. He shook his head a bit, and notice the pony he bumped into.

"Luna?!" Kero shouted, surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

"Princess Luna?" Sakura said as they stop in front of her.

"Hello, S- Cherry Blossom, Wise Era," Luna turn to Little Wolf and said, "You must be this 'Little Wolf' Twilight Sparkle told me in her letter before."

The colt nodded his head a bit.

"As I said before, what are you doing here?" Kero ask.

"Oh, yes. I just want to celebrate Nightmare Night in Ponyville." Luna explained. "I also brought Moon Castle and Peach Blossom along."

"My brother's here?" Sakura said.

"You have a brother?" Little Wolf said.

Tomoyo nodded her head.

Luna's eyes look up slightly to see a dark cloud in the sky. She could see two figures on it. One looks like Discord, but the other was somepony she doesn't recognize. Actually, that one looks like it could be a draconequus, but Discord is the only one of his kind. The princess of the night's eyes went back to the group and she ask, "Wise Era, are you dressed as my sister?"

Before Tomoyo could answer that, Little Wolf shouted, "Move!"

Right on cue, the group quickly separated to dodge large, black orbs that came out of the cloud. Anything the orbs touch disappears. Discord froze in shock on how his 'friend' did that. His friend slowly turn to him with a small smile as she hold up her paw at him.

Luna's eyes widen at the sight, feeling bits of fear in her as the god of chaos disappear in front of her. As she ran with the group, she ask, "Who is that?"

"No one can do that, besides the Nothing!" Kero shouted.

"The Nothing?" Little Wolf said.

"The Nothing!?" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted in shock.

"I thought she turned into the Hope." Tomoyo said.

"She did!" Sakura exclaim.

"What are you talking about?!" Little Wolf shouted.

"We'll tell later, kid!" Kero shouted. "We have to get everypony here before they... you know."

"Don't call me kid!"

* * *

Twilight continue to look around for Sakura and her friends for her safety. She froze in place when she suddenly felt something in her. Her purple eyes slowly look around as if somepony is nearly.

"Hello?" Twilight said.

Her eyes land to the ground where she notice something odd. It was like a plush toy, yet it was very realistic looking. It look like a red heart with a pair of light pink wings and a pink crown on top of it. Then the purple princess finally realizes something about it. The heart's wings moved a bit. Her eyes widen as she pick it up.

_Maybe Sakura knows what this is. _Twilight thought as she put the heart in her mane and continue to look for the pink unicorn.


End file.
